


Five Times Thor Supported Sif…. and One Time She Supported Him

by lovethecoat51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Thor Supported Sif…. and One Time She Supported Him

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-Avengers

_“And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?”_

_“I did.”_

_“True, but I supported you, Sif.”_

 

**_1._ **

“Thor, I’ll partner with you!”

“No, I will!”

“Prince, pick me!”

They all clamored for Thor’s attention. All except one. A scrawny little girl in the corner, rolling her eyes at the fools who danced for the big brute. She already knew she was going to be picked last, so the sooner they got the pecking order out of the way, the better. Then they could go about why they were truly here, to practice their sword skills.

He noticed her. Especially the eye roll. “You. I choose you.”

At first, she was surprised. Then, angered when she realized he may have chosen her out of  _pity_. She sauntered forth, sword at the ready. It was glorious how the crowd of children parted as she took her place on front of the arrogant little sod of a prince.

“I warn you, I shall not go easy on you because you’re a girl,” Thor said with a haughty, little smirk.

Sif smirked back. “Then I should warn you that I shall not go easy on you for the same reason.”

And so they fought.

 

**_2._ **

“At least now, you can’t see all the dirt and mud in her hair.”

Years had passed since their first fight in the sword ring, and Thor and Sif continued to fight, both in and out of the ring. They grew close, and everyone gave Sif a bit more respect than they had before. If she was good enough to be friends with the prince, they could at least give her a chance in practice.

But then something changed. She was attacked, her long golden hair cut off while she slept by a child who couldn’t handle his jealousy fits. She had been given new hair, crafted specially for her by the dwarves, but it was dark. Black.

Thor thought she looked the same as ever, not really caring whether her hair was light or dark, and found it impossibly interesting that her hair could now neither be cut nor grown. Not everyone saw it that way, however, and she had to endure even more whispers than before.

“Yeah, she looks more like a  _girl_  now.” 

Thor and Sif lunged simultaneously at the fool who uttered those words. Thor reached him first, but he did not strike the boy. Instead, he grabbed the tormentor’s arms and threw him to the ground, planting a knee on his chest and pinning him there. “All yours, Sif.”

 

**_3._ **

“Thor! Did you know about this?!” Sif demanded as she stormed into Thor’s chambers unannounced.

The prince looked up from the knife he was sharpening, completely unaffected by the fury radiating off his friend. “Know about what?”

“About you and I.”

Thor just stared at her blankly. 

“That we- we are  _to be married_!” She hissed out the last words as if they were the worst secret imaginable.

“Didn’t you?” His nonchalance was only angering her even further.

“And you never thought to mention this to me?! How long have you known?”

“Longer than I haven’t known.” He shrugged and went back to his knife. “Our parents pledged us to one another when we were children, I am surprised they did not tell you sooner.”

Sif stared at him. “Does this not bother you?”

“Why should it? If I am to be wed without choice, I can think of no better person than one with whom I am already close friends.” 

“Then you are fine with this?”

“I am fine with this.” Thor paused, then finally looked up at her. “You are not?”

“NO!”

Thor looked positively confused. “Why not? Are we not good friends?”

“Yes, we are, but-”

“Do we not care for one another?” 

“Of course we do.”

“Is that not enough?”

“Thor, I do not wish to marry you simply because our parents decreed it so. I have fought too hard to make my own path only to have it all thrown away by a decision made  _for_  me long before I was capable.”

Thor sat there, silent as stone, for the longest moment before he went back to the knife in his hand. “Very well.”

“Very well? Very well what?”

“We shall not be wed.” 

Sif blinked. “And what about our parents? We shall what, simply tell them we will not go through with their plans?”

“I will not make you do something against your will, Sif. It would bring neither of us any honor, and as you said, your path is your own. I refuse to take that away from you.”

“Oh.”

“We can go speak to the Allfather now, if you wish.” Thor set his knife and stone aside and stood, waiting for her answer.

“Y-yes,” she stammered. “I do wish.”

In the end, Odin agreed with a strange smile, and they walked away from the Allfather satisfied in winning his consent.

Yet Sif couldn’t shake the feeling that she had truly lost for the first time in her life. 

 

**_4._ **

She had proven herself, earned her place in Odin’s army.  _Finally_. She continued to prove herself as well, much to everyone’s amazement.

It was no surprise when the Valkyries came calling for her. The surprise came when she turned them down.

It was almost unheard of. True, there were many women warriors in Odin’s army, but everyone knew that the best left Asgard to become one of the feared maiden warriors, free from the rule of men. The women who stayed in Asgard were ferocious, yes, but eventually left to settle down and start their families. Mothers did not rush into battle; they stayed to protect their young. Word had traveled quickly of the broken engagement, and many were left wondering if she planned to have a family of her own at all. And if she did not…. well, then, why did she still wish to be in Odin’s army?

“Because, Father, she wishes to fight in  _your_  army. Why is this so difficult a thing to understand?”

But does this mean she wishes to settle down one day?

“Mother, how should I know? All I know is that her wish is to become the foremost warrior in all of Asgard. And to do that, she must stay  _in Asgard_.”

Really, Thor, you must be blind to not realize what all this means.

“Hush, Loki, I can think of no one I would rather stand side by side in battle than her.”

The only ones who didn’t challenge her decision were Thor and the Warriors Three, and Thor finally silenced all the questions by saying that the day someone sent Sif away would be the day he hung up his hammer, for Asgard would surely fall if the Goddess of War were not there to defend it.

 

**_5._ **

It was the yearly midsummer celebration, a time for joy and feasting and merriment. Also a time to bring out the very best in one’s closet. As per tradition, the warriors shined their armor and sharpened their blades while the maidens pulled out their finest dresses.

So the Warriors Three shouldn’t have been surprised when they arrived at Thor’s chambers and found Sif there already. 

In a dress.

“What is this?” cried Fandral. “Has someone stolen away our goddess of war and replaced her with a  _girl_?”

“You’re only jealous that someone is finally fairer than you,” Sif shot back at him.

Even Hogun looked surprised. …for Hogun, at least. “I had expected you in your armor.”

“I have the luxury of being able to choose between both, and tonight, I decided on armor of a different kind.”

Sif crossed her arms and looked at them, daring them to send another remark her way and feeling a confidence she hadn’t only a few moments before.

_“Thor?” Sif poked her head into the prince’s chambers, glancing around for any sign of him._

_“A moment, Sif!” Thor shouted from somewhere in his closet._  

_“Honestly,” she said with an eyeroll. “How many suits of armor do you have?”_

_“None that are clean enough!”_

_“Strange, how this feast happens every year at the same time, and yet you had not the foresight to plan for it…”_  

 _“I’ve been busy practici-” Thor stepped out in his full armor, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her._  

_She’d been expecting strange looks, but this was altogether unsettling. When the awkward silence kept stretching with no end in sight, she shook her head and started for the door. “This was a mistake, I should go change.”_

_“No! No, my apologies, Sif, I did not mean to be rude.” He caught her hand to keep her from leaving. “This was your choice, yes?”_

_She looked down at the silver not-quite-fabric, not-quite-metal that she wore, and nodded. “Yes.”_

_He smiled. “Then I think it an excellent choice. Let no one try to dissuade you.”_

_“Thank you, my friend.” Sif fought a blush, only now able notice Thor’s armor. “Thor! This is the cape you tore yesterday! You cannot wear it tonight!”_

_“Is it?” The giant oaf twisted around to see the tear she spoke of._

_“Go get another one!” She punched his arm, barely wincing as her fist connected with the metal scales._  

_“I’m going, I’m going, no need to be so rough!” He hurried back to the closet, pausing only to look back at her one last time. “You really do look wonderful, Sif. More glorious than a star.”_

_She couldn’t fight that blush._

 

**_+1_ **

Asgard was safe. Jotunheim was safe. Midgard, Svartalheim, all the Nine Realms were safe - but at the price of Loki’s life. Long after the rest of the kingdom ceased their mourning, Thor still dwelled in his. Every evening, he had the same routine. After excusing himself from the banqueting table with his usual, pinched smile, he would make his way to the edge of the rainbow bridge to gaze down upon the spot he lost Loki. No one knew why he did this, but most passed it off as the prince missing his brother.

Sif knew better. She knew he was searching for him. She would often trail behind him, making sure he made no rash decision or in case he needed someone. More often than not, he was content with sitting there, dangling his feet over the side, and staring. He rarely uttered a word in those moments, not even to Heimdall who stood just next to him. She never had reason to follow him all the way out, never wanting to intrude on so private a moment.

Tonight was different, however. Tonight at dinner, she had seen an unfamiliar look in his eyes, one that normally spelled danger or predicted one of his thunderstorms in the near future.

When she followed him to the Bifrost, she found neither. He sat there, same as ever, but somehow so much smaller than before. She did not stick to the shadows this time, but took her place beside him on the bridge, kneeling instead of sitting to better match his height.

“Sif, I have no need of company tonight,” Thor said, not even turning to look at her. 

“And here I am all the same. Tell me what troubles you.”

“Sif…”

“I shall needle it out of you one way or another, and I do not wish to best you in arm wrestling in front of Heimdall.”

Sif didn’t need to look to know the Gatekeeper smirked at that.

Even Thor had to laugh. With a weary shake of his head, he spoke. “We had guests this morning, emissaries from Vanaheim. They came to pay their respects to my family at the loss of Loki.”

“I do not understand. This has been a common thing ever since…”

Thor stared out over the cosmos once again, his eyes trained on the spot he last saw Loki. “In my heart, I do not think my brother is dead. I know he is alive.”

She was momentarily stunned. They had all heard the tale, of how Loki had fallen from the edge and disappeared into the abyss. No one, not even a god, could survive that. And yet the way Thor said it, the conviction in his voice, she could scarcely doubt his word. Had it been anyone else, she would have scoffed at them, tried to comfort them, but not with him. “Why have you not told the others of this?”

“I  _have_. They tell me that I am wrong, it is merely my grief speaking, and in time, I’ll be able to accept his death.” He smiled bitterly. “I have yet to hear a single person say my words are more than a dream I wish to be true.”

Sif reached up and patted the thunderer’s shoulder. “There is a first time for everything, my friend.” Thor looked at her, seeking the truth of her words. She simply smiled back at him. “I have never known a truer heart. If it says your brother is alive, it would be wise to listen to it.”

He let out a strained laugh, then leant over to embrace her warmly for the first time in ages. “Thank you, Sif. With you at my back, the darkness is a little more bearable.” Feeling infinitely lighter, he stood and walked back towards the palace.

She stayed where she sat, watching the towering figure shrink in the distance. As soon as Thor disappeared from her sight, she lowered her voice for Heimdall to hear. “Brother, keep watch for him.”

“My eye is ever upon Thor, especially in his darkest days.”

“No. For Loki.”

 

 


End file.
